marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm
|image = Storm.jpg|gender = Female|age = 37|DOB = May 25th, 1982|affiliation = X-Men (temporarily)|status = Alive|movie = X-Men X-Men II Black Panther: War of the Tribes X-Men III The New Avengers: Secret Invasion X-Men IV The New Avengers: Reign of Galactus The New Avengers: The Demise Voodoo of Wakanda|actor = }}Ororo Munroe, is a mutant who has the ability to manipulate the weather. Born to an African-American father of Kenyan descent and a Wakandan mother in New York City, Ororo comes from a bloodline of sorcery and witchcraft from both sides of her family. After an accident where she harnessed her sorcery towards controlling the weather, which caused a handful of people to get hurt, she dropped out of high school and her family relocated to Egypt. Three years after moving to Egypt, she was discovered by Charles Xavier, who had been aware of this accident, let alone her powers, for a while. From there, Xavier is able to convince Ororo to come back to New York and attend his school for people like her. After a few years of learning and training, she was recruited by Xavier, along with a few other mutants, to their team called the X-Men, where she went under the codename Storm. Personality Storm is brave and a very capable member of the X-Men, using her abilities to constantly get her friends out of danger. She appears to never give up or lose hope, possessing a will power that Wolverine, Cyclops, and even Professor X (in his youth) seems to lack. Powers and Abilities Weather Manipulation: Storm is a powerful mutant who is able to control the weather and all of its forms with ease. She can control meteorological tempests, such as lightning, thunderstorms, hurricanes, blizzards, tornadoes, mist, and typhoons. She can even siphon electricity, causing her to shoot it out as lightning of any intensity. * Atmospheric Adaptation - Storm is immune to extreme weather conditions like extreme heat or cold, storms and is capable creating a small atmosphere around her, thus this allows her possibly survive in areas where there is a lack of oxygen such as areas of high altitudes. * Electricity Manipulation - The ability to manipulate, control, and create pure electrical energy; such as lightning. This power allows Ororo to control all forms of electrical power, being it static electricity, thunder and lightning, magnetic force, electromagnetic forces, or electrical pressure. Ororo is capable of discharging lightning bolts from her hands, while also summoning a lightning bolt from the sky. * Earth Telepathy - Storm is psychically linked to her immediate surroundings, as she can detect the position of fighter jets whilst creating tornadoes to keep them at bay. * Energy Perception '''- Storm can perceive an amount of energy. * '''Enhanced Senses - When Storm's eyes go white, she can see her surroundings in the form of energy. She uses this ability to see through harsh weather conditions like fog, darkness or clouds. She can also see the neuro-electric networks inside living organisms and use this to counter or anticipate their attacks. * Flight - With the power of wind control, Storm is even able to fly by making the wind lift her up in the air. She could also fly at great speed. Category:X-Men Characters Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Africans Category:Wakandans